familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Susanna Kroushair
Susanna Kroushair (?-1836) of Schoharie County, New York. Marriage Most likely Hendrik Kraushaar. Children *Mary Kroushair *Catherine Kroushair *Maraby Kroushair Enders *Elisabeth Kroushair Murphy *Susanna Kroushair Denis *Christine Kroushair Pierce Will In the name of God amen, I Susanna Kroushair of the town of Schoharie, County of Schoharie and state of New York being mindful of my mortality do this Nineteenth day of May in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and twenty five make and publish this my last will and testament in manner and form following. First I resign my soul into the hands of almighty God hoping and believing in a remission of my sins by the merits and mediation of Jesus Christ and my body I commit to the earth to be buried at the discretion of my executrix hereinafter named and my worldly estate I give and divide as follows. First – I give and divide unto my two youngest daughters Mary Kroushair and Catharine Kroushair now residing with me all and every, my messuages, land, (?) and hereditaments with the affectionateness whereof I am seized in (?) . Situate lying and being in the town and county aforesaid unto my two daughters to be equally divided each having one equal half to have and to hold, all and every, the said messuages, land (?) and hereditaments with the affectionateness to them my above mentioned two daughters to themselves their heirs and assigns for ever. (the previous paragraph is very hard to read) Also I give and bequeath unto my two youngest daughters Mary Kroushair and Catharine Kroushair all my personal property except paying my legacies as will be hereinafter mentioned, consisting of Stock and all my household furniture consisting of beds and bed clothes wearing apparel, kitching sic furniture and all things pertaining thereunto delivered and if they my two youngest daughters cannot agree to divide the above mentioned value in personal property which is to be equally divided between them according to the value thereof, then they, my two above named daughters shall choose two men to appraise the above named personal property and they shall divide according to that appraisal in an equal manner as above described , for their own proper use and benefit their heirs and assigns forever, except paying my legacies to my four following daughters which legally (?) is to be paid within the time of six months after my decease. Also, I give and bequeath unto my daughter, Maraby Enders the sum of one dollar. Also I give and bequeath unto my daughter Elisabeth Murphy, the sum of one dollar. Also, I give and bequeath unto my daughter Susanna Dennis, the sum of one dollar. Also, I give and bequeath unto my daughter Christine Pierce, the sum of one dollar and I do hereby appoint my two youngest daughters Mary Kroushair and Catharine Kroushair executrix of this my last will and testament and do give unto them, all the above mentioned (?) they my executrix must pay unto the above named heirs the above named sums. And finally, all the rest, residue and remainder of all my estate and effects real and personal, whatsoever and wheresoever not otherwise mentioned before, otherwise (?) disposed of after payment of my debts, legacies and funeral expenses and other charges and deductions as aforesaid. I do give, divide and bequeath unto my two youngest daughters Mary Kroushair and Catherine Kroushair. Witness whereof I have (?) my hand and seal the day and year first above written. Susanna Kroushair. Signed, sealed, published and declared by the said testator as and for her last will and testament in our presence who at her request in her presence and in the presence of each other have subscribed our names as witness thereto: Ezra Gallup Jnr. Eseck Potter Asa Edgcombs Death She died on October 11, 1836 in Schoharie, Schoharie County, New York. Relationships Susanna Kroushair (?-1836) is the 4th great grandmother of Cheryl Dahl.